You Ran
by SuperSix2015
Summary: My take on what happens after "A Devil of my word". Lucifer confronts Chloe after she sees his devil face.


I do not own Luciferor any of its characters...

"You ran!You fucking ran right after you promised me that you saw ME differently!" Lucifer screamed as he finally found Chloe.

Chloe still in state of shock only stares back at lucifer, who she now knows is actually the DEVIL, unable to form words or even coherent thoughts.

"Yes, I know you saw my devil face, but you said you would always be there" he says as he shakes in uncontrolled fury

Lucifer barely able to contain his hellish rage gives her a reality altering ultimatum. "Either you accept me or ask me to go back to hell." …. Chloe's breath hitches in her throat as she hears the pain hurt and agony of his rage filled words.

"You cannot expect me to stay on earth if you want nothing to do with me no longer" he calmly says as he reigns in his anger.

Still unable to speak Chloe stares into his dark pained filled eyes. Finally snapping out of her shock she takes a step in Lucifer's direction.

Words finally forming she timidly states "i need time to process all of this".

Hearing this makes Lucifer explode in anger as he screams "**IT TOOK YOU ALL OF TWO SECONDS TO ACCEPT CAINS MARIAGE PROPOSAL, AFTER ONLY KNOWING HIM FOR ABOUT A MINUTE. BUT ME, LUCIFER, WHO YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR OVER THREE YEARS NOW. YOU NEED TIME TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME IN YOUR LIFE OR NOT**" He reaches out with both hands to make Chloe look into his dark chocolate eyes.

"I need an answer now; do I stay or do I go? The choice is all yours detective" he calmly says as he takes a deep breath to settle himself down.

Hearing the calm in which this life altering question is being delivered in she finally finds her voice, her detective mode voice, and finally states "you can't do that! Its different between you and Cain, you are the DEVIL, while Cain was only…." she trails off after realizing what she was about to say. Knowing full well that finishing that sentence would only make it worse than it already is.

But it was too late as Lucifer finishes for her "human, only fucking human. Bloody hell! Friend, I thought I was your bloody friend father damn it"

Turning around so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes, the tears that were threatening to fall. Feeling like his world was ending as his heart shatters with her statement, he realizes her choice has being made.

"I wish you luck in your endeavors from now on Detective Decker. For I will no longer be a part of the LAPD, or your life for that matter. I only ask for a couple hours to settle my estate here on earth then I will be out of your life, earth in general really, after I finish. Good bye" turning around before she has time for anything, he walks out of Chloe's house for what it seems is the final time.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she had fucked up. But no matter what she tried to do what she tried to say she couldn't get that image out of her mind.

After god knows how long? "need to stop thinking like that he's actually real "she whispers to herself. Once out of her trance she finally was able to think clearly, analyze. She was a detective she dealt with fact, proof. So, she started her case on "The Devil".

So, she thought back to the moment she first saw his face, his reaction to her seeing him for who he actually was. She saw the burned and scarred face, that made many criminals piss their pants after a second or two alone with lucifer, but she also saw his eyes. Eyes that reflected fear and regret, what could he be possible be afraid of. So, she started thinking about al lof their shared interaction, and like the flood gates had being open memories started to fill her brain.

"Chloe" is whispered by Lucifer

"I don't want to die" Chloe replies

"Don't worry, I won't let you" Lucifer states.

"you know exactly what I'm asking you"

"and you know exactly what I'll answer."

"I can't believe you."

"Don't worry Detective I'm more of a leg man myself."

"Do I scare you?"

"No."

But the way he asked, she now noticed, was HE was scared! But scared of what? And the relief in his expression after she answered was confusing as well.

"Who are you?" ….. What are you? …. Did you do this?"

"I've being trying to tell you, I'm the Devil."

But even then, she didn't believe him, especially after she shot him and he bled. He was scared because he seemed genuinely surprised that he was bleeding, for what seemed the first time EVER.

After that something hit her like a ton of bricks. Trixie's words about liking him after she had shot him, and the question was, did she?

A voice in the back of her head nearly screamed, YES YOU DO! Funny thing was it almost sounded like Trixie's smug voice.

So, she finally admitted it to herself "I am in love with the devil, no I am in love with LUCIFER"

As soon as she said everything to herself, she set out to the place she would find the love of her life.

Having poured himself a drink as soon as he entered the penthouse he stood there thinking. What affairs he had to settle before departing back to hell. He knew the first thing would be to set up LUX to run by its self and not be required for him to return that often, if at all. Followed by an equally important fund for both Trixie and The Detective. Oh, he would never admit it out loud but he would miss the spawn very much almost as much as her mother. The problem would be how to get the detective to accept the gift he was leaving for them. His thoughts were that being as she didn't accept him, would she accept the money? Would he be able to say good bye to them or would the detective deny him such pleasantries? His thoughts got darker from there, he was not going to be taking Maze with him back to hell. Would that be putting Chloe and the spawn in danger? That would be something he would have to address before his departure, making sure Maze knew that hurting either of the Decker girls was a very bad idea on her part. Adding the thought to his need to do list he got anxious. What if after leaving, Maze decided that hurting either one of them would be a great way of getting back at him for leaving her behind. So that moved taking care of maze to the top of the list, it was time for the devil to torture a demon for betrayal something he hadn't done in millennia. Maze would finally learn, the hard way, why you didn't stab the devil in the back.

Lucifer had gotten ready fast pulling on a fresh three-piece suit; demon hunting would be fun. But before he could do anything, he felt it. The tingling sensation he always felt as soon as the detective got with in range to affect his immortality. He should have considered that she would seek him, he hadn't let her get a word in when they were in her house. More like she was afraid and could really say anything with him so close to her.

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts "Finally noticed, did you?"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was shocked, how long had se being there. How engrossed was he in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed when she came in.

"How long have you been there detective? And how may I help you?" Asks Lucifer trying to look calm.

"I think this time I'm going to do the talking, last time you did all the talking didn't let me get one-word in. I barely had time to think last time so you will shut up and listen are we clear?" Chloe orders.

"Are you sure telling the devil what to do is a wise idea detective" threatens lucifer, starting to look menacing even flashing his devilishly red eyes.

"I told you before and I will say it again I am not scared of you, ok" Chloe replies not looking the least bit scared or threatened.

That stopped Lucifer in his tracks, he had not expected a cool level-headed detective in front of him. One that could talk to him like he was a suspect in one of her investigations.

Composing himself he schools his features to not look anxious with worry about what she would say. "So, your telling me that you are not scared. Well you could of fooled me, you were petrified in the gallery, you were shaking back at your apartment. You are scared don't you dare deny it." He started getting angry his voice raises with every description of her very clear fear of him.

"I was not scared, its hard to wrap your head around the fact that your partner, your friend is the actual evil. I do apologize for not believing you all those times that you told me you were the devil." She calmly replies trying to show more the tell that she was in fact not scared of him.

"You were shaking care to explain that." He replies as he heads towards his bar to serve a couple drinks head while we talk please no drinking during the conversation" Sha said as she walks to stand in front of him while looking straight into his eyes.

What he saw in her eyes confused even more he saw love he saw regret but the one thing he didn't see was fear. With his growing confusion his anger took control, deciding that it was best to push her away before she could hurt him again. The one thing that scared even more than his dear old dad was Chloe's rejection, which he was sure was the only result of her finally seeing his devil face.

"Don't you dare lie to me Detective I know your scared, I know you're only trying to let me down easy. What's going to happen next time my anger pops up, when a criminal need to be punished that my dark side come out huh what then." He states trying to make his point.

"What about them? All those times you have let your anger rise, you have listened to me to calm down and not do anything you might regret later. The only time's you have let the anger take control is when a suspect did something against someone you care about, like with Jimmy Barnes when he shot me or with the spider when he shot Father Frank. "She replies while sitting down at the bar never taking her eyes off of his.

"Well than if you say so. Answer my question then." He replies with false calmness.

That stopped her on her tracks what question. Her mind was reeling she didn't remember any question.

This was what he was looking for He felt that her confusion was because her brain had blocked out certain parts of the past few days. And he took full advantage to make he see that she in fact was afraid of him. Change to his recently returned devil face he proceeded to make his point full-on devil this time.

"So, you're not afraid you say." His voice deeper with the change in faces "Look at me now and tell me you are not afraid, come one detective loo at me" he roared at the end.

She made the biggest mistake of her life at that moment, she flinched.

And that was all it took, as a pained look spread across his face. Pain anguish regret. And it destroyed her, she wanted to prove to him that she was not scared at all and what does she do she flinches, fucking flinches.

"Bloody fucking hell." Was all he said before turning around.

Grabbing for the paperwork he knew he would need he started walking away. "Don't worry detective in a matter of a few hours I will be out of your life forever. Actually, would you allow me to say goodbye to Beatrice?" He asked without turning around and his voice sounding dull and hollow.

Grasping on that last bit of hope she hoped her would save her from having to say goodbye to the one person who had become a constant in her life, the one person that made her a better detective and a better person.

"Lucifer, stop. You want to say goodbye to Trixie you can, but only and only if you turn around and listen to me sound fair?" She replies pain heard in every word she said.

"What else is left to be said detective, your reaction makes it pretty clear." He replied only stopping but not turning around.

"God dammit Lucifer would you listen to me. If you fucking care about me fucking listen. I am not going to let you guess what I feel or what I think you got it?" she firmly states not really giving a choice weather he will listen or not.

"Don't you fucking dare bring Him into this, if you know me at all you know how much I fucking hate Him." Lucifer roars back.

"Why are you so angry at me. I'm right here I'm trying I'm not scared, and your acting like I already kicked you out of my life." Chloe pleads

"I don't need you to say anything your reaction says it all, don't you think?" He replies once again anger at the front of all of his emotions.

"Yes, your devil face is scary but I'm not afraid. Look at me and tell me where I'm at? I said look at me dammit." Chloe screams back despair all over her voice.

"You have never scared me, because of all the time you have gotten angry this is the worst you have treated me. You have always, always been kind to me. But today, you treat me like I don't care about you, when just a few days I told you you're not the devil not to me. In fact, there's something I haven't told, because I'm afraid of what will happen if I do tell you." She ends her rant "in barely above a whisper.

"What could it possible be that it scares you detective. Could it be that it would be the phrase that finally voices the fact that you don't want me in your life. What could possibly scare you more than the fact that I'm the fucking devil, huh, tell me." He shouts back thinking he knows what Chloe will say.

Well he couldn't of being more wrong in his entire existence, and considering he exist since before time was a concept. That's saying a lot. The words that followed left not speechless but also petrified for he never really understood its concept its meaning, and that scared him to the core.

"I love you, Lucifer." She whispered scared of what his reaction would be.

Something within him stirred and he didn't know what it was and that confused him for he didn't know what to do or what to say. So, he did the next logical thing, he stood there frozen and speechless. Looking like a fish out of water.

She smiled for his confusion was openly showing. So, she approached him like a wounded animal slowly and carefully, not knowing how he would react. She stopped a couple feet away from him not wanting him to run in typical fashion.

"Lucifer, did you hear me?" She asked

Nothing, no response he was still standing like a fish out of water.

Well this is totally not what she was expecting, she expected disbelief maybe anger. But not this a quiet Lucifer did not sit well with her.

"Lucifer" she asked again only this time she reached out and touched his arm.

He couldn't believe what he heard. She had just confessed tat she loved him. She loved him even after seeing his devil face knowing the truth.

He wasn't sure what to think, how to respond what to do. So, his instincts took over and started to walk away. But before he was half way turned her hand touched his arm.

Feeling like electricity went up his arm, he looks at her eyes, and what he saw changed his whole outlook on the situation.

With a lump in his throat he said "I don't understand feelings very well, but if I'm correct I Love you too. As you can see, I've never lied to you and being that I never had to deal with feelings before I'm not sure what all of this means."

"ME, Satan, the Devil is afraid of a human's opinion. But what no one understands is that I've never cared for anything or anyone like I care for you detective."

He started pacing in the living room not looking at her but for the first time since they met each other he started pouring his heart out.

"If everything dr. Linda tells me is true since meeting you, I've dealt with fear, happiness, sadness, disgust, anger, rage, lust. But the one I struggled so much with is love, I have never bloody experienced love in my existence. How do I know what it feels like? How do I know if the other person feels the same? How do I know how to express myself so the other person knows how I feel about them?" he said finishing his rant short of breath.

As Chloe prepared to answer his questions, he got up to pour himself another drink. He needed to calm himself he had never being this vulnerable in front of anybody before. He needed space and from experience the only way was for him to run in order to get said space.

"You don't. Nobody knows, that's why love is the most complicated emotion of them all." came her soft reply. She got up and slowly walked u to him, making sure to make eye contact at all times to make sure he wouldn't get scared and run, like he has done before.

"But I'm here, I'm not scared "she says.

"But you're scared I can tell. So please don't lie to me detective." He replies with almost as much fear.

"Yes, I'm scared of what it means being with you, But I'm not scared of you at all. You have saved me before more times then I probably know, and I trust you. You would never hurt me." Cloe replies with conviction.

"What happens if someone comes for you, I'm human what can I do against another angel, what happens if they take you back to hell, I will be hurt to know you are gone and not being able to do anything about it."

Gently getting a hold of her hands he replies" Detective you don't understand there is no force strong enough on heaven and earth that could make me leave earth. Well technically only god himself could make me leave earth. But even then, I would fight to the death to make sure I stay by your side."

Tears started welling up in her eyes, hearing his lovely words.

"Its funny Lucifer you say you don't understand love. Yet you say the sweetest things, there is nothing better then to hear the person you love tell you they rather die than to be without you. But please don't die I finally have you and I do not want to lose you." Chloe replied

"Detective I've being trying to be with you for years, I'm not giving up now that I have you. If it helps our situation, I will go back to hell every now and then to keeps things running smooth. But I will never ever leave without coming back to you. I love you very much Chloe I rather make a small sacrifice than to live with you." Came Lucifer's choked reply.

"No absolutely not, you will not go back to hell. What if they trap you there? How would I help you, we've being over this? I want you with me please don't go, I beg you." Chloe replied as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Detective, I didn't say I was going back, all I said was that I would if it meant they let me be with you without divine intervention. If I can I would like to have as normal a life as I can with you. For as long as you'll have me." Lucifer quickly replied to calm her fears.

"Careful Lucifer that almost sounds domestic." Teased Chloe drying her tears

"For you detective I will be anything you desire." Came Lucifer's honest reply

"So, what happens now?" asks Chloe getting back to the serious topics

"Well for starters, I would love to take you to dinner. And we would need to inform your spawn of our newly defined relationship. As for everything else that may or may not come up, we will deal with it as it happens. Together like we always have. "came Lucifer's unexpected reply.

"Wow, relationship, never thought we would be a couple. But I love the way it sounds, and yes I would love to have dinner with you." Came Chloe reply as she leaned in to give him what would be the first kiss as a couple.

Trixie will be delighted.


End file.
